A method attaching an Electroluminescent Wire to a helmet is disclosed.
Lighting devices are often attached to helmets so that the helmet can be seen in the dark. When attaching lighting devices to helmets, such as motorcycle helmets, glue or other adhesive material may be used. The glue or other adhesive material may be spread on the helmet and then the lighting device (such as a light emitting diode (LED)) may be placed in the glue. When the lighting device is needed to be removed, the lighting device may be pulled away; however, often the material on the helmet, such as paint or decals are pulled away with the lighting device.